


The Waltz of the Boos

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Just a cute lil gay fic, M/M, Who said Boos can't love?, not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: It was that time again for King Boo to host a party to say sorry for all the chaos that he and his minions cause around the Kingdoms. A small Masquerade Ball for everyone. Princes' and Princesses are all invited but one Prince doesn't think he belongs with the others.





	The Waltz of the Boos

It was not every day that the Prince of the Wind Kingdom, Ed Breeze the Third, was invited to parties. With him always being busy, he barely knew about the other royals. However, there is one King that has been in his mind; The King of ghosts himself, King Boo.

The ghostly King held a party every year to make up for the chaos that he would put the Kingdoms through. However, he would never mess with the Wind Kingdom, no one knew the reason why, but Ed did. This year the party was a Masquerade Ball. Perfect for the busy but shy boy. Ed changed from his white suit to a purple one. He quickly told his butler where he was going, and they set off to the Gloomy Manor.

 

Once at the spooky manor, Ed quickly put his purple mask that matched his suit and got out of his carriage. The Manor had purple lights going around it, and the door was held open by Booigi, who had on a green bowtie. Ed gave him a small smile as he walked in. Every Prince and Princess from across the world had come. The crowd made Ed a bit jittery; he was not used to large groups. He covered his face with his hands but felt the mask; remembering that no one can see his face, he sighed out went on his way. 

 

Ed talked to some of the boos that were around; he was more conformable with talking to them then the people that were about. As he was speaking, someone had tapped his shoulder. Prince Ed turned around and there floated King Boo. The boy became nervous, not from fright or shyness, but from the little crush he has on the King. “Are you enjoying yourself, sir? I see that you were not talking to the other party guests and was wondering was something not to your liking.” King Boo’s voice was more profound than Ed thought it was. Also, he noticed that the King did not call him by name. He quickly cleared his throat and answered. “Everything is going well King Boo. I enjoy talking to our host’s family than the guests.” King Boo chuckled and got closer to the Prince which made him take a few steps back. “So, Prince Ed, you finally agreed to join one of my parties.” The Prince chuckled shyly and rubbed his arm. “It only matters that you were able to join this year. Thank you.” King Boo said as he kissed the back of Ed’s hand, which made the boy blush under that purple mask of his. The band started to play, Waltz of the Boos and the King smiled at the Prince.

 

“May I have this dance?”

 

All that was heard was a ghostly laugh and the band playing. As for Prince Ed, he enjoyed his time with his King. Until the next ball, good night sweet Prince. Until the next time, we meet at Gloomy Manor.


End file.
